


Glow of an Alpha

by farthendur



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic, Fluff, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Polygamy, Rimming, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is the alphaest Alpha of his pack and he takes care of them all as they take care of him. Jackson's place amidst all of it is ambiguous and ridden with angst and adventure to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Many elements in this work are inspired by Teen Wolf and [ Paula's](http://defwang.tumblr.com) headcanons and help with Jackbum feels.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys what's to come!

Everyone except for Youngjae and Mark wishes him happy birthday before he goes to bed. Youngjae and Mark are already asleep, while everyone else is still up for one reason or the other, finishing up homework, work, or enjoying a moment of free time before bed. Jaebum is wrapping himself a sandwich for lunch for tomorrow in the reddish dimness of the kitchen when Jinyoung pads in. It’s ten minutes past midnight and Jaebum is in his boxers and white sleeping shirt, while Jinyoung is in an oversized Christmas sweater and similar underwear.

Tea mugs clink a little in the sink when Jinyoung sets them down and Jaebum feels Jinyoung’s hand down his back as it settles right above his butt, “Happy birthday, hyung,” Jinyoung says and kisses his Alpha’s cheek.

Jaebum smiles at him after tucking an extra slice of ham under the top slice of bread, “Thanks.” Jinyoung rubs his back quietly for another moment. He kisses his shoulder then and wishes him goodnight.

The entire ground floor of the cabin is filled with a cozy, dim colorful glow coming from the rows of Christmas lights strung around the walls. The Christmas tree Jinyoung and Jackson decorated is still standing tall and fluffy and charming in the corner of the living room, bathing Bambam and Yugyeom in its festive colors. The pair are sprawled on the couches, one deep in thought over notes on his laptop, the other playing a video game with the volume down (Jaebum has yelled enough about it, it seems).

“Hyung!” Yugyeom exclaims when Jaebum walks in. He pauses his game and offers a hand up at Jaebum to grab, “Happy birthday, hyung!”

“Is it past midnight already? Happy birthday, Jaebum hyung!” Bambam is rising from the couch and stepping over the coffee table to wrap his Alpha in a hug. Jaebum is grinning, thanking them and hugging the boy back. He lets his hand wander to the omega’s butt for a moment and Bambam yelps a little.

“Where’s Jackson?” Jaebum asks, settling on the arm of the couch to watch Yugyeom play for a bit.

“He said he was gonna shower and go to bed, I think,” Bambam answers as he climbs back to lie on his front by his laptop. Jaebum watches his slender form and the way his underwear hugs his ass. He bids them goodnight several minutes later and heads past Youngjae’s snoring up the stairs to the master bedroom.

The light is off in Jackson’s bedroom – which used to be the guest bedroom a mere…seven? eight? months ago, Jaebum remembers with a thoughtful smile – and the door open, so Jaebum isn’t surprised to find the man in his own bedroom. Jackson has one defined leg up on the bed and is rubbing lotion into his skin. His ass, too, looks delightful in his navy blue boxers.

“You gonna keep me company tonight?” Jaebum says as he walks in. Jackson doesn’t startle since the floorboards creak loud enough to give away anyone’s step.

“I figured I would, since it’s a special day and all,” the other alpha replies, glancing at Jaebum over his shoulder. Jaebum smiles and wraps his arms around Jackson from behind. He inhales the clean aroma Jackson gives off – a mixture of jasmine and faint chocolate and Jackson. Jackson leans back into his embrace and his toned body feels perfect in Jaebum’s arms. “Happy birthday, babe.”

Jaebum smiles through a series of gentle kisses Jackson turns to press to his lips. He responds to the next few, enjoying the softness of Jackson’s lips on and between his. He doesn’t open his eyes as their heads rest together for a couple of long moments.

“Bed time?” Jackson’s fingers squeeze at Jaebum’s hands warmly.

“Yeah,” Jaebum breathes.

They shuffle into bed, bodies never parting for more than a second, and Jaebum maneuvers the other alpha around so that he can spoon his smaller form. Jaebum loves how quiet everything is, even Jackson. The other alpha is most likely too tired from work to be his more energetic self, but Jaebum likes a quiet Jackson just as much. He falls asleep having chased away thoughts about his duties the next day, focusing on being thankful for the tranquility of his house and the warmth of his pack.

# ☃ ☃ ☃

It’s a little after seven the next morning when the pack bursts through the doors of the master bedroom and startles Jaebum out of his deep slumber.

“Wake up, hyung! Alpha hyung! Wake up!”

Jaebum peeks out of the blankets to see everyone approaching the master bed. Bambam leads the group with a tray in his hands. Jackson must have slipped out of bed earlier, Jaebum realizes, emerging out of his warm, fluffy cocoon as his pack-mates begin singing. It’s loud and a little obnoxious and Jaebum covers his ears, but he’s grinning wide. Youngjae climbs in bed next to Jaebum, kneels where Jackson slept and wraps his Alpha in a big hug.

“Can’t believe you’re practically a grandpa now!” Yugyeom teases from the foot of the bed. Bambam sets the tray in Jaebum’s lap, careful to keep the legs unfolded.

“Yah, no, no, he’s not a grandpa, don’t say that, I’m not much younger than him, remember?” Jackson says, climbing next to Youngjae.

Jaebum laughs, “If I’m a grandpa, what does that make Mark?” He grins at the beta who tickles his feet in retaliation.

“No! You’ll knock over your breakfast!” Bambam yells. Jinyoung is by him then, already in his slacks and shirt, holding out a lighter to light the candle stuck in a blueberry muffin on Jaebum’s tray.

There’s more banter and hugs and Jaebum’s lips hurt from smiling. His pack-mates file out one by one to start their days. Jinyoung gives him a deep, lingering kiss that sticks with Jaebum for the rest of the day, to remind him that the pack has plans for the night. Jackson covers his whole face with kisses and steals a pancake off his plate right after, mumbling something about how excited he is for their weekend retreat too – and the party! don’t forget the party, hyung! - before he, too, takes off. It’s just Jaebum and Youngjae then, splitting the pile of pancakes  and chatting before leaving together for the university where one works and the other is completing his graduate studies.

☃ ☃ ☃

It’s Wednesday, so they can’t really do much beyond a dinner out. They pile in Jackson’s SUV and fit just right, since Mark is picking Bambam up from his dance practice and meeting them at the restaurant. They’re all dressed a degree of fancy, all handsome and sharp for their Alpha. Jaebum himself looks exquisite in tight dark jeans and a dark navy button down with light polka dots under his long overcoat. Jackson and Jinyoung throw him shameless dirty looks throughout the entire night, and Bambam whistles when he sees him for the first time.

The restaurant is a fancy seafood place with delightful food. The atmosphere is light and pleasant. Jackson covers the bill and by the lack of reactions from his pack-members, Jaebum can tell that they’ve made the arrangement in advance. He feels warm and happy. The other alpha seems to be fitting in their pack as though he’s meant to.

Everyone sticks close to Jaebum the whole night; he has someone touching him at all times. Everyone’s birthdays are important, but this is their Alpha and none of the pack-members would hesitate to admit that their Alpha is one of the most important people in their lives.

Bambam has the most soju out of all of them and presses himself close to Jaebum as soon as they’re in the back of Jackson’s car. Jaebum lets a low moan vibrate in his throat as Bambam kisses along his jaw and rubs at his chest. He squeezes the omega’s arms as their lips meet and feels him whine, smells his arousal. He kind of wishes Jinyoung hadn’t chosen to ride back with Mark, so he could feel his beta’s hot breath on his throat too. Youngjae’s playful rubbing at the inside of his thigh is good too though, Jaebum thinks as Bambam licks into his mouth.

“Did you start already back there?” Jackson is glancing at them in the rear view mirror and Jaebum meets his eyes, allowing Bambam to demonstratively tug his lower lip between his teeth. “Fuck!”

“Don’t get us killed, hyung,” Yugyeom says to Jackson, grinning at the scene in the back seat. Jaebum can smell the arousal in both of their scents. He feels his dick twitching in his jeans.

# ☃ ☃ ☃

 “I told you they’d get started without us, didn’t I?” Jinyoung exclaims as soon as Mark pulls up into their garage and the beta can get off. Jaebum smirks and closes the door to Jackson’s car in the driveway behind Mark’s. Jinyoung is glaring at his half-open shirt and tousled hair, at Bambam clinging to the Alpha’s side.

“Why so jealous?” Jaebum takes a couple of steps towards Jinyoung. He knows he looks ravishing and authoritative, but his beta is sexy as hell too, all tight and adorable. Jaebum sees the exact moment his own scent hits Jinyoung and the beta’s lips part as his eyelids flutter.

Jaebum reaches inside the warmth of Jinyoung’s coat, placing his hands on his waist and invading his space. He smirks down at him. Jinyoung is trying to keep his composure and sustain a pouty face, but Jaebum smells the need and submission on him. He presses their lips together into a long kiss. Jinyoung whimpers quietly and falters as Jaebum presses him to the back of Mark’s car, deepening their kiss and digging his fingers into the beta’s sides. He’s almost trembling in Jaebum’s hands now.

“Do we have to do this out in the cold? Come oooon, let’s head in, we have all night…” Jackson complains from the side. Jaebum turns his head to smirk at him, his eyes flaring a deep red momentarily. He hears Jinyoung’s breath hitch under him and sees the immediate effect his gesture has on everyone. Jackson’s own eyes flash in red briefly on their own accord and he manages a grin at Jaebum.

Jaebum kisses Jinyoung one more time before backing off, “Wash up, kids,” he says nonchalantly and heads for their front door, grabbing Jackson’s hand on the way.

# ☃ ☃ ☃

Not everyone spends time in Jaebum’s bed (or on a couch, or in the bathroom, or on the kitchen table, or--) on a regular basis. Yugyeom and Mark rarely sleep with Jaebum outside of their heats, and Youngjae is still shy about seeking out his Alpha even when he wants him. Jaebum is okay with all of this because it’s regular pack dynamics and he knows his bond with his wolves isn’t dependent on sex or sexual attraction – if Yugyeom and Mark prefer getting their rocks off with someone other than Jaebum, the Alpha minds not one bit.

But on the Alpha’s birthday, no one is missing out on the fun.

Jaebum surprises Mark by joining him halfway through his shower. He smiles at him warmly and offers to help him soap up wordlessly. The faint reluctance in Mark’s smile doesn’t escape the Alpha’s gaze. Jaebum moves his hands in broad circles over Mark’s back, rubbing tension out of the elder’s muscles. He knows Mark needs some time and help to relax before sex and he wants to ease his beta into it before things get too crowded.

He continues smiling as he works his fingers over Mark’s front, staying close, “Did you have a nice day?”

Mark looks up from his chest, “Yeah. It was busy, but it was okay.”

Jaebum nods and moves on to Mark’s sides and hips. He slows down to slow circles and leans up to press his lips to Mark’s. It’s sweet and familiar, accompanying the migration of one of Jaebum’s hands to Mark’s ass. Mark smiles a little when they part and stays close.

“I enjoyed dinner a lot too,” he mutters, an effort of his own. Jaebum’s fingers slide down his V-lines. “How was your day? Was it a nice birthday?”

“Yeah,” Jaebum breathes and brushes his fingers by Mark’s balls. He feels the beta twitch and kisses him again a couple of times, “I enjoyed dinner a lot too. It was great to have all of you there.”

Mark’s hands are on his back as Jaebum fondles his balls casually, “You looked really good. Everyone’s eyes were on you,” and this time it’s Mark that kisses him.

“Yeah?” Jaebum breathes inbetween kisses, “Well, I’m only yours though.”

“Mine?” their foreheads are resting together.

“The pack’s. And yours.”

They kiss for a little longer, never going too deep, as Jaebum continues to fondle Mark. They part then, and after finishing himself, Mark returns the favor by soaping his Alpha up and helping him under the shower stream.

 

They settle on the master bed in their underwear after, joining Yugyeom who is flipping through the channels on the TV. Jaebum relaxes into his pillow, rubbing a hand up and down the youngest beta’s thigh absently. Yugyeom throws him a smile at one point and leans down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Jaebum is drifting in pleasant thoughts and sensations when the mattress dips under someone and he finds his lap full of Bambam.

“You ready, hyung?”

Jaebum takes Bambam’s hands and brings them up to his chest, “Was there ever I time when I wasn’t ready?”

“Why, plenty, actually, you get grumpy often and—“

“Do you want to get fucked tonight, Jackson?” Jaebum inquires and Jackson fakes remorse while climbing to settle between Mark’s legs, mumbling about how he would certainly enjoy it if he got fucked tonight.

Jinyoung and Youngjae enter then, Youngjae closing the door and smiling at his Alpha. He’s the only one wearing a loose shirt that covers his boxers partially. Jaebum smells a lot of arousal in the room, magnified by Jinyoung’s entrance. Jinyoung looks just as tight and sexy as he did earlier. He’s trying to be composed and smug, but Jaebum already knows who he’ll definitely be balls deep in tonight.

Bambam gets Jaebum’s attention back by placing his hands on either side of his jaw and pressing their lips together. Jaebum smiles into it before allowing Bambam’s tongue in his mouth and cupping his ass with both hands. He indulges Bambam with a deep and hot kiss and kneads at his butt cheeks, spreading them apart and swallowing the boy’s moans. He feels Yugyeom kneel next to him and the youngest pulls Bambam in for a kiss as soon as he rises a little off of Jaebum.

They rearrange themselves a bit, Jaebum sitting up and stuffing pillows behind his back before beckoning Jinyoung with a finger. He sees Jackson rubbing Mark’s legs next to him, whispering something in the beta’s ear. Bambam protests a little when Jinyoung all but shoves him off of Jaebum’s lap, but Yugyeom’s hand on his crotch distracts him enough.

“You’re so needy tonight,” Jaebum observes, going straight for Jinyoung’s earlobe. He sucks on the meaty part and elicits a moan. Jinyoung’s fingers dig into his arms as he presses wet kisses down the beta’s neck. He pauses then, feeling Youngjae’s fingers on his knee. He tugs Youngjae by the hand to have him kneel close and kisses him tenderly but insistently.

It goes on for some time, the groping and feeling, Jaebum alternating between kissing every one of them until his lips are all red and shiny. When Jackson kisses him, it’s with a hand cupping his face and a need to communicate passion. Jackson holds his lip between his and breathes deeply. Jaebum feels a bit dizzy with all the scents, attention and his own arousal. Bambam is the one to finally tug Jaebum’s underwear off while Jackson tickles Youngjae a little and fondles him through his underwear. Another wave of appreciation for Jackson’s ability to know when and how to help someone loosen up washes over Jaebum. He has no time to think about it though because Bambam and Jinyoung’s hands are bringing his erection to full mast.

Jaebum stifles a groan, “What are we doing tonight, then?”

“That’s up to you, hyung,” Bambam answers while planting kisses down Jaebum’s side.

“I mean, I have a lot of things I could do to all of you, but I thought this was my surprise birthday sex?”Jaebum’s hand drifts to Jackson’s bulge.

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” Jinyoung says, stroking his Alpha’s dick. “Bambam, grab the toy box?”

Jinyoung moves closer to lock his lips with Jaebum. The Alpha can taste his need and kisses him deeply. He loves reducing Jinyoung to a mess, so he lets a low growl rumble in his throat and feels Jinyoung shake whole, almost dropping on top of Jaebum.

“That was something,” Yugyeom comments to his left. He’s palming his erection through his boxers.

“Jinyoungie needs manhandling tonight. Don’t you, Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung’s eyes are glazed over and he leans down to lick at Jaebum’s nipple.

“It’s all about you, hyung,” he breathes.

“You know I want you to enjoy yourself as much as possible too, though,” Jaebum gasps, the words barely out of his mouth, when Jackson wraps his lips around his cock. _Now_ they’re really getting started. Jackson is bobbing on his shaft in slow, deep pulls and Jinyoung is still focusing on his nipples when Bambam returns with their box and pops the lid open.

They decide to slow down a little and Jaebum agrees to have Jackson’s warm fingers blindfold him. Jackson kisses him when he does, “We’re gonna make you feel so good, hyung.”

Jaebum smirks a little and tries to relax into the pillows, chasing away the subtle feeling of losing control he always gets when he lets others take away his vision. He feels fingers dancing up his chest and senses the reverence in them, resonating in the way someone’s tongue travels up his shaft. A deep sigh leaves his lips as someone closes his lips around a nipple while someone else is nosing and kissing, licking down from his jaw to his collarbones. The attention is on the border of being overwhelming, but he feels a surging sense of power and trust.

“Hyung, open your mouth, please,” Yugyeom says, gentle fingertips guiding Jaebum’s chin.

Jaebum mouths at the tip of Yugyeom’s leaking dick as someone bobs on his own shaft. He buries his fingers in the person’s hair and realizes it’s Jinyoung, so he pushes him down. His other hand holds Yugyeom’s hips steady while he takes the young beta deep into his mouth. Wordlessly, someone guides him to take another cock in his mouth from his other side. By the size more than the scent he can guess it’s most likely Mark. Jaebum sucks his betas off with casual skill, feeling more and more worked up by the hands and tongues on him, by the little gasps, by the mouths around his cock. He feels worshipped, but he feels that he is also taking care of his pack.

“Youngjae? Where are you,” Jaebum says releasing Yugyeom from his mouth and stroking him and Mark , voice rough. He looks gorgeous right then and there – the blush down his chest, the sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, the redness of his lips, his tousled hair, the ripples of his torso and the contrast of his skin against the deep purple sheets. Jinyoung takes him down his throat with renewed vigor.

“I’m here,” Youngjae straightens up beside Jackson’s legs. He lets go of Jackson’s dick.

“Come here,” Jaebum says and after some shuffling, he is by his Alpha’s side. Jaebum runs his hands up and down his thighs, fingers slipping into the legs of the boy’s boxers. “Why am I not hearing any buzzing?” he asks no one in particular, then turns back to Youngjae. He raises his chin expectantly, hands warm on Youngjae’s waist.

Bambam’s moans start filling the room not long after. Sucking on Youngjae’s balls while running his hands under the boy’s shirt, Jaebum guesses that Yugyeom is working Bambam open. Jaebum can feel Jackson playing with his nipples. The lack of sight heightens sensations and helps him focus on feeling, smelling, tasting. He smirks at Youngjae’s little noises of pleasure. He releases the omega from his mouth and is about to take off his blindfold when Jackson surges up, fingers curling around Jaebum’s neck and into his hair, and kisses him deeply. Jaebum is suddenly out of breath at the power of Jackson’s kiss. The passion and need in it are almost overwhelming, though a part of Jaebum suddenly realizes that Jackson’s eagerness is reflected in everyone’s movements and scent.

He tugs the blindfold off and groans when he can finally see his pack again. Heat is all around him and they all look painfully good, appetizing. Jaebum gets up on his feet and watches Yugyeom stuff a dildo inside Bambam while Jackson and Jinyoung work on their Alpha’s shaft. He bites his lip and brushes hair out of Jinyoung’s eyes. Few things are more empowering than seeing two gorgeous men slurping on your dick together as though it’s their favorite ice cream flavor.

When he feels himself close, Jaebum kneels by Bambam and slides his cock into the omega’s mouth. He facefucks him steadily while Yugyeom continues to ram the dildo inside of him. Bambam’s whimpers, Jackson’s hands on his nipples, Youngjae jerking himself off to the sight of Bambam splayed open push Jaebum over the edge and he pulls out to cum all over Bambam’s face with a series of grunts.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung half whines next to him. Jaebum sits back on his heels and turns to kiss his beta while the tingling in his body subsides. He feeds Bambam and Jinyoung his cum, feeling his cock hardening again.

“Let’s get you open too, Jinyoungie,” he says when he feels ready to continue. Youngjae ends up on his back next to Jinyoung and Jaebum takes his time kissing the inside of their thighs as his fingers work on stretching the two. Jackson is all over him. His hands roam Jaebum’s chest while he presses himself to the Alpha’s back and mouths at his neck.

Jaebum yields finally, signaling Yugyeom and Mark to take over. He hovers over Jackson close to the footboard. It’s all a tight fit at this point, but the bed is huge and they’re all more than used to this. Jackson watches Jaebum with desire and tremor in his eyes. The Alpha is glowing with power. Every ripple on his perfect body is somehow more pronounced, his scent is overwhelming and Jackson can tell everyone is affected by the lust-filled glances they all throw him. The younger alpha feels almost small under Jaebum’s intense gaze, but entirely ready to give himself up whole to him.

Jaebum wastes little time in lubing Jackson up and sliding one, then two fingers inside. His jaw is set and he’s focused on twisting his digits in almost perfect sync with Jinyoung’s moans from where Mark has him on all fours with a vibrator deep inside of him. He has them line up then, on their backs, legs spread and waiting for their Alpha. Yugyeom and Mark watch from either side of the bed, fisting their shafts. Jaebum pushes into each one of them slowly but determinedly for a thrust or two only before he moves on, watching their faces contort in pleasure and pain, feeling and smelling their need for his cock.

He gets to Jackson at the other end of the bed and Jackson tries to tease, but his smirk flows into a grimace when Jaebum presses the tip inside without warning. There’s love behind the dark lust in the Alpha’s eyes as he slides in and out. Jackson holds on to his forearms and moans with every thrust, wide eyes trained on Jaebum’s sharp, handsome face. A flare of red flicks through them when Jaebum slams home particularly hard and Jaebum lets out a brief growl before diving to kiss Jackson. There’s moments when he wants to just make him fall apart on his cock, underneath him, to make him scream and beg and writhe and—

Jaebum breaks the kiss and pulls out gently when he feels the heat pulsing through him too strong. When he shifts on the bed, Youngjae is staring at the simmering glow in his eyes. But Youngjae is soft and pure and it doesn’t take much more than the way his arms reach up to hold Jaebum to soothe the fire and have the Alpha’s claws retreat. Jaebum sighs contentedly when he bottoms out. A hesitant smile appears on Youngjae’s lips and Jaebum kisses them.

“Hyung…so good…” Youngjae murmurs into Jaebum’s ear when the Alpha sticks close. Jaebum smiles and helps him out of his shirt so he can explore his chest and lick at his nipples. He notices the way Jackson is watching them fondly. On his other side, Jinyoung seeks out his lips and intertwines their fingers. Jaebum is forced to move on soon at the cue of Bambam’s whines, despite Yugyeom’s attempts to silence them with his dick.

So more rearranging follows and Jaebum finds himself sitting against the headboard again, this time with Bambam bouncing in his lap, slender, soft. Jaebum is filled with pride and affection and desire watching him fuck himself on his Alpha’s dick. When Bambam winds his arms around his him, Jaebum licks at the omega’s neck and sinks his teeth where his shoulder meets his neck briefly, holding him close before he urges him to get off, wanting to prolong his second orgasm. They all ride him, some with mouths full of cock, others kissing all over his torso. Everyone wants to leave their scent and mark on the Alpha. Everyone wants to make the Alpha groan in pleasure and so for a couple of minutes it’s a small competition of who can ride Jaebum’s cock most skillfully.

When it’s Youngjae’s turn, Jaebum keeps him and kisses him while fucking up into him until the boy cums. Youngjae’s arms are tight around him and his head in limp on his shoulder. Jaebum presses kisses into his hair and allows Jackson to help him off, gentle and caring. He watches after Jackson as the blonde helps Youngjae to the bathroom. When Jinyoung tries to straddle him, Jaebum pushes him off and tells him to make out with Mark or something because Jackson’s ass is about to get ruined. The Alpha is at a point where he feels a deep and unrestrained desire for Jackson’s entire body, so he takes the decision to pin him to the bed and fuck long, loud moans out of him now, before he himself is close to an orgasm and won’t be able to stop himself from doing something reckless.

And that’s how Jackson ends up under Jaebum, hands pinned above his head and back arching off the mattress. Jaebum’s thrusts are punishing and his eyes flaring and his lips are leaving purple bruises all over Jackson’s neck and Jackson doesn’t know why, but he loves it and he allows himself to fall apart and moan Jaebum’s name again and again and feel Jaebum’s scent, Jaebum’s power, the way Jaebum’s fantastic cock hits his prostate consume him, shove him over the edge until he spills all over himself crying out his Alpha’s name and shaking.

Jaebum pulls out almost immediately and rests back on the bed. He closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath, to reign himself in because he is _close_.

“Jinyoung, Bambam…” he breathes without opening his eyes. “Hands and knees. Your Alpha’s about to fuck the living daylights out of you.”

They’re both scrambling to assume position. Jinyoung would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so deep under the spell of Jaebum’s scent and rough voice. No one could hope to resist the Alpha in the perfect state that he’s in, big and rippled and gorgeous with his cock leaking against his abs.

“Mark, Yugyeom,” Jaebum motions as he lines himself up behind Bambam, having already shoved a sky-blue vibrating dildo into Jinyoung. The betas fill Jinyoung and Bambam’s mouths promptly and Jaebum throws his head back with a loud groan as he slides inside the omega under him. His fingers dig into the boy’s hips, knead at his ass. The room fills with desperate moans and whimpers and Jaebum feels mighty, alternating between his bottoms, fucking them mercilessly and growling dirty notions in their ears until Bambam cums while choking on Yugyeom’s dick and whining at the way Jaebum sucks dark marks into his neck. Jaebum lets the omega collapse under him and straightens up.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung is trying to keep his position, but his thighs are trembling. He’s looking at Jaebum desperately, almost gone, and there’s cum across his face and Jaebum’s dick jumps at how wrecked his beta looks.

The Alpha moves behind him and slides gentle fingers down his sides, eliciting a whimper. Mark has already left to wash up and Yugyeom is helping Bambam up, coaxing him into the trip to the bathroom with a promise to shower together. Jaebum sits Jinyoung up. He takes a deep breath and feels a surge of desire and love for the smaller man. His body envelops Jinyoung’s, possessively, lovingly, and he makes sure his groin is pressing on the base of the dildo.

“You ready, Jinyoungie? You’re my last tonight,” Jaebum rasps in Jinyoung’s ear, sending shivers down the younger’s spine. Jinyoung turns his head and seeks out his lips and holds onto his arms and presses his entire self to Jaebum as though he wants to melt his body into Jaebum’s. Jaebum knows and Jaebum won’t deny him. “You taste so good. I got you, Jinyoungie…”

A moment later Jinyoung is on his back and Jaebum is nudging his legs spread and raised. The beta is blinking slowly and trying to stroke himself, but his movements are slow, he looks intoxicated and pliant under Jaebum’s body. Jaebum kisses his swollen lips tenderly as he pulls out the dildo and pushes his cock in and swallows Jinyoung’s whimpers.

He fucks him in slow, deep thrusts for a bit, sustaining the kiss and just _feeling_ Jinyoung under him. Jinyoung in all his tight, toned, compact glory. Jinyoung and his little moans and his irresistible scent and his tendency to sometimes turn into putty for Jaebum, Jinyoung and his delightful lips and gorgeous smile.

Jaebum feels it bubbling, rising within him soon and he nips on Jinyoung’s lips not too carefully and lets a growl rumble in his throat before straightening up on his knees. He was sore a minute ago, but he feels as though he’s bursting with strength now. His muscles are straining with pleasure, his legs, his _thighs_ looks spectacular as they flex and Jackson, who is just settling on the bed by them, whistles, staring.

Jaebum smirks at him. Jackson is soft in his boxers and soft in his overall appearance. Smooth, sleepy. A drastic contrast to Jaebum’s heavy breathing, sharp movements, overwhelming scent that makes you want to roll on your back under him, spread your legs for him. But Jackson is beyond sated – his behind is sore in a very familiar, pleasant way.

Jinyoung’s head is lolling but he manages to keep his eyes on his magnificent Alpha. Jaebum presses his knees to his chest, folds him in two and gets ready for the big finish. His thrusts are still long and deep, but he adds to the pace and is slamming into Jinyoung now as his knot grows. Jinyoung’s moans can probably be heard from the other end of the house, desperate around the stretch, saturated with so much pleasure that downstairs, Mark feels a stirring in his groin.

Jaebum steadies himself. Grunts die down in his throat.

“Jinyoungie. You look so good…”

His fingers are digging into Jinyoung’s thighs, claws leaving tiny marks that heal up immediately. His eyes are flashing when he glances over to Jackson in the frenzy of the act and he wishes, for a moment, it was Jackson he was knotting, Jackson and his sculpted body and delicate carpet of black hairs at the base of his stomach. Though that is out of the question, not happening, of course, so Jaebum closes his eyes and focuses on the electrifying pleasure coursing in his muscles. He finds Jinyoung’s dick without opening his eyes and milks him relentlessly, until Jinyoung is cumming all over himself and his moans tug right at Jaebum’s own arousal and he cums inside the beta, breath coming out in growls, eyes burning between Jinyoung and Jackson.

Sweat drips from Jaebum’s forehead onto the pillow as he hangs over Jinyoung, catching his breath and waiting for his knot to go down. Jinyoung is fucked out beyond coherence, but Jaebum still smiles at whatever he’s mumbling. They’re in the own little world for a while until Jaebum presses a couple of kisses to Jinyoung’s side and looks to Jackson.

“That was something,” Jackson comments and he’s grinning, but his voice is a little strangled, be it because of Jaebum’s dick or the show he just witnessed.

“That’s how true alphas do it,” Jaebum grins back. Jinyoung snorts weakly underneath him and Jaebum bumps their noses together in a playful threat.

They get to the nearest bathroom and Jaebum helps Jinyoung clean up, supporting him and washing him despite the beta’s protests. They’ve been in this situation where Jinyoung has been needy and submissive but then tries to be prideful so many times that Jaebum thinks Jinyoung only grumbles out of habit nowadays.

When they return to the master bedroom, Jackson and Mark are just getting done pulling a clean sheet over the bed. Jackson is whining about how tired he is and how Mark has barely done anything all night, _he_ should be doing the whole thing on his own. The whole pack is in the room, quiet and tired. Bambam has dozed off in an armchair.

Jaebum nudges Jinyoung towards the bed with a hand on his lower back. There’s no question the beta is sleeping in his bed tonight, but Jaebum is happy to see that Jackson’s cuddling up to him as well. Across the room, Yugyeom shakes Bambam awake. They all approach and give their Alpha a kiss or a hug goodnight. Jaebum feels warm and happy, doesn’t hold back on his affection with any of them, whether that means holding Yugyeom extra tight or keeping his lips on Youngjae’s an extra minute. He is mighty and lovely in their eyes, and after a night like this, they’re all drawn to his being. The bond between all of them feels stronger, more tangible.

Jackson watches the whole scene with fondness and longing. He demands a kiss from Jaebum when the Alpha settles under the cool sheets, and Jaebum grants it and cups the other alpha’s cheek and is so loving that Jackson forgets he’s not quite part of this pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Jaebum’s body is the closest anyone could come to perfect, Jackson muses often. From the gentle eyes, through the soft lips, to the rippled back and sculpted thighs, Jackson is in love with every bit of Jaebum’s physical self – of Jaebum’s entire self probably too, though Jackson prefers not to dwell on that. And Jaebum’s body in the hold of Bambam’s arms and legs, muscles flexing with each measured thrust, veins defined, sharp features drawn in passion, lust, love, is picture perfect itself.

The Alpha’s fingers squeeze back on his omega’s hand, move it farther up the mattress to incapacitate the boy even more, to hear his moans acquire a desperate tinge, to feel his heated skin flare up in a fantastic pulse, as though the heat is being pushed out in waves. The sounds of Jaebum cock sliding deep into Bambam are delightful in Jackson’s ears as the other alpha flicks his wrist to rub his palm right over the tip of his own dick. He’s almost slid out of the armchair, so intensely focused on the heavenly scene before him that his eyes prickle with tears because of how gorgeous, spectacular Jaebum and Bambam look as the Alpha takes care of his omega’s heat, as the Alpha makes love to his omega and has the headboard hitting the wall time after time.

“Bammie…” Jaebum rasps and bends closer and kisses the whimpers away from the ruined lips before brushing his own against the omega’s ear and whispering something only for him to hear. Something in Jackson’s gut tightens for a long moment, but he forces his eyes to stare at the way Jaebum’s pressed so deep into the boy in heat that he’s doubling him in two, lifting his waist off the mattress.

“Hyung—Yes, me too, I love you, hyung…”

Jaebum kisses him tenderly before rearranging himself, sitting back on his heels and allowing Bambam’s legs to rest on his shoulders. He’s breathing heavily and Jackson longs to draw his tongue up the glistening strong column of his neck. Fingers press into Bambam’s shins, travel up and down his thighs before pushing his legs straight up off his shoulders and in the air.

The Alpha presses a kiss right below the boy’s ankle, “It’s time for you cum for us, baby,” he coos breathlessly and looks at Jackson while setting a pace for long, slick, deep thrusts.

Jackson is mesmerized by those dark eyes and drawn expression. He fists his own cock following the rhythm of Bambam’s maddening little “ah, ah, ah”s. Jaebum doesn’t break eye contact when he stills, pushing in to the hilt and further and then moving his hips in slow circles. Bambam’s moans are pleading and this whole thing feels like a statement, but Jackson has no idea about what.

“Our beautiful boy…” Jaebum’s focusing back on the omega and so Jackson does too. Bambam’s chest is peppered with tiny marks and Jaebum leans in to multiply them.

Bambam seems almost gone as he wraps his lean legs around Jaebum’s waist. He’s all tanned, slender, beautiful, splayed under his Alpha like that. Burying his fingers in Jaebum’s hair, arching and wiggling in his solid embrace, he lets unrestrained moans fall from his plush lips. His dark eyes find Jackson and this feels like a statement again and Jackson really has no idea what’s happening, but he is transfixed and when he hears the telltale grunt-choke-growl in Jaebum’s throat, he knows he won’t be able to hold off much longer either.

“Cum on his face,” Jaebum commands breathlessly. He’s still now, pressing as deep inside as he can, and if Bambam’s continuous moans are anything to judge by, his knot must be growing inside of his omega.

Jackson doesn’t hesitate to kneel on the mattress by Bambam’s head and trace his lips with a finger. Jaebum and Bambam are both watching him with dark eyes. Wrapping a hand around Bambam’s weeping cock, Jaebum closes his lips around the boy’s nipple and the omega’s cums with a drawn whimper. Jaebum sits up a little to wriggle himself inside Bambam and throws his head back, body arching, muscles shifting and tendons standing out as he fills his omega up with his release. It does it for Jackson, seeing the Alpha unraveling in such a mighty way, feeling the heat and musk coming out of both bodies. He shoots between Bambam’s open lips and across his face. Some spurts land on the sheets and Jackson’s hand is still moving very slowly over his slick shaft as he holds on to the headboard eyes closed, face scrunched up in almost painful pleasure.

They’re all glowing, Bambam notes as he glances around dazedly. His puffy lips chase after Jackson’s shaft and clean off the last drops. He feels complete, he feels wonderfully dirty, he feels at peace – and the feeling will persist at least until the next wave of his heat hits. He feels wrapped in satisfaction for whatever reason. Two alphas just came inside of on him, two alphas just marked him and he can still clearly taste release in his mouth. Jaebum is always spectacular about getting him through his heat, but this…this is not half-bad either. At all.

♚

The smell is maddening. Jackson doesn’t become aware of it until after he closes the garage door, but he realizes his body has been reacting to it since before he even pulled into the driveway - the itch in the tips of his fingers, the warmth in his groin, low buzz in his bones making his every movement sharp and urgent. The gears in his head are spinning and it finally clicks, as he enters the house, hears a drawn moan, almost stumbles into the washer, that Bambam is in heat and this couldn’t be anything other than him.

Jackson kicks his shoes off in the middle of the hallway and jogs up the stairs. He’s already growing hard and the voice of reason in his head is screaming for him to slow down and assess, but everything smells so good, so musky and sweet and fresh all at the same time, every whimper coming out of Bambam and Yugyeom’s bedroom is another nail in the coffin of Jackson’s restraint. He throws his jacket in his own bedroom.

“Bambam?” there has to be someone with him, right? Someone has to be taking care of him, there’s no _way_ —

“Hyung…”

Jackson grips the doorway to stop himself from barreling in. Bambam is splayed on his bed (he and Yugyeom don’t share a bed because _someone_ – the allegations are unclear here – keeps wiggling into the middle of the bed and pushing the other off or stealing the covers, and it’s _too damn warm, Bambam, you’re a furnace, I love you, but I can’t do this_ ), smooth and glistening and so, so gorgeous. He’s, surprisingly enough, still wearing his tight boxers, though they are hooked under his balls. His knees are bent and his hips lift off the bed with every desperate stroke of his fist up his shaft.

“Christ.”

Jackson closes his eyes and forces himself to take several deep breaths through his mouth. Ever the queen of dramatic entrances, he blinks hard a couple of times, lets his eyes roll in their sockets before exhaling noisily and strutting into the room. Things are clearer now. He meets Bambam’s huge murky eyes and runs his fingers through the omega’s damp hair, pushing his fringe away from his forehead.

“Baby, what’s happening, what is this? When did you come home? You left windows open, the door was unlocked, _anyone_ could have walked in and—“ Jackson wraps his fingers around Bambam’s on his dick and stills his hand. “Anyone could have walked in and done something to you!” The thought of someone breaking in and forcing themselves on Bambam flares up inside Jackson and bounces between the pit of his stomach and a spot behind his eyes. He grips the headboard, the sharp edge digging into his fingers to reel him in. “Did you take your suppressants? Doesn’t Jaebum hyung know you’re home?”

“Hyung, please…”

Jackson stares at him for a long moment, at the open lust and need in his expression. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s helping a pack member through his heat. Jaebum and Mark first invited him to do that only three or four months after he’d moved in with them, Mark’s liking for the smaller alpha showing. Yet he knows Bambam has reservations about Jackson acting as an alpha in their pack, knows that as great as the friendship between them is, this is new territory to be threaded with caution.

“Are you sure? God, you’re burning up. I—I want to, but I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want you to regret this. Maybe I should—“

“Hyung, do it, I want you, hyung, please… Look, I’m so…”

Bambam spreads his legs wider and Jackson groans when he sees the wet patch on the backside of his boxers where he’s leaked through to the sheets as well. His cock throbs in his slacks and he knows he’s doing this.

“Why didn’t you get one of your toys, baby? You could’ve made yourself feel much better, why would you—God…” Jackson shakes his head to himself as he eases Bambam’s boxers down his slender thighs, having moved between his legs. The omega’s scent hits his nose with tenfold force and his vision goes blurry. He is practically drooling by the time he slides a reverent hand up the omega’s thigh and over his dick. He kisses Bambam’s lips with fervor. “Where do you keep your towels?”

Once he’s covered the wet spots with a towel – the sheets are a mess and it’s kind of sad, how easy it is to lose one’s grip on the surroundings when in heat - and fetched lube, Jackson has Bambam flip over onto his shaky knees, effectively throwing Jackson into a fit of groans over the sight of his behind.

“You’re so _wet_ , baby, look at you…Ah, I can’t believe this, look at that…” Jackson reaches out to touch but stops himself to unbutton his slacks and give his erection some room through the fly of his Emporio Armani’s (even in the toughest of times, Jackson Wang would not settle for anything of lower quality than Calvin Klein’s). He opens a couple of buttons on his shirt too before shuffling closer between the omega’s spread legs. “Oh my God,” he groans under his breath when his palms rest on the burning silky skin.

A moment later and he’s pressing open-mouthed kisses to Bambam’s cheeks, inching closer to the coveted target. His hands spread Bambam wider and Jackson finally indulges himself by licking over the omega’s twitching hole, right through the delightful moisture. He hums, expressing his satisfaction loudly with a flick of the tongue. It’s taking him superhuman efforts – cause he _is_ , superhuman that is, you know? the whole werewolf thing and whatnot – not to pass out because of the onslaught on his senses that Bambam’s scent and whines are.

The tip of his skilled tongue circles the rim a couple of times, flicking over the center teasingly before he pushes through. He fucks Bambam with his tongue like that and when the boy almost collapses, he wraps a strong arm under his waist to hold him up without effort. From where his face is buried between the omega’s supple cheeks, Jackson can see him fisting the sheets relentlessly as the alpha laps and slurps at a fresh wave of juices.

“God, you taste so good, baby,” Jackson comments when he pulls back for a second, licking his lips promptly while inspecting his handiwork on the pink winking hole. “I got you…” The alpha continues murmuring gently as he rubs a thumb over Bambam’s entrance at the same time as he licks down his perineum to his balls. His own scent is filling the room too; his posture has changed, the veins on his hands are standing out like the ones on his glistening neck. He lets Bambam down, relying on the boy’s knees to support him but chasing after him, tongue still buried between his cheeks, sweeping over and into his hole as the alpha shrugs his shirt off and reaches to palm himself while humming in delight.

Another moment later Jackson has Bambam’s boneless body shuffling around. His face is close to the omega’s for a second and Bambam _wants_ to kiss him, wants to feel the unique alpha energy seep into him. Jackson indulges him – and then himself, and Bambam, deep in the scorching haze, wonders how he is supposed to support himself on his knees any longer. His attention focuses on Jackson’s gorgeous shaft being guided between his lips but is then mercilessly torn when Jackson goes back to fucking him with his tongue and fingers. It doesn’t take much for Bambam to cum like this, with Jackson’s cock pushing on his throat and Jackson’s arms holding him in place and Jackson’s mouth working magic.

A third moment after and Jackson is pumping in and out of the omega, having used Bambam’s own release as additional lube. Bambam is still burning up and writhing under the alpha and Jackson makes up for the brutally wonderful way he entered him by kissing him deeply. They’re both disheveled now, sweating, grunting, but Bambam, despite the haze, keeps watching the way Jackson moves. This is all different, it’s new for some reason, so, _so_ good, but new, and Jackson is so lean and attractive. Bambam pushes his hips out to open up for him more. At the same time, he reaches to slide shaky palms down his chest and tease his nipples. The alpha takes advantage of the shift and presses the boy’s thighs to his chest to take up a merciless pace of fucking into him, slapping and squelching noises and all. Bambam’s moans are a continuous stream now as he feels all the fire surge to his groin – and it’s all because of Jackson, all because of this alpha who isn’t Jaebum but is still making him feel phenomenal, still taking care of him so good. Bambam is filled with desire and affection and gratitude and a good kind of warmth as he erupts all over himself and feels all strength leave him, concentrated in the burning sure through his cock.

Jackson fucks shallowly into him a couple of more times, each thrust accompanied by a determined whine, and finally cums inside of Bambam too, marking him for the second time in two days. He didn’t knot him, of course (k)not, that would be entirely inappropriate for an alpha who hasn’t mated with an omega or anyone in his pack (and, in fact, Jackson’s never knotted anyone in his life, nor has he been knotted). Because, I mean, Jackson _isn’t_ part of their pack. He’s not. He’s not Jaebum’s mate, he’s not anyone’s mate or alpha. He definitely has an important role for the pack and for each one of them in a unique and often complex way that the omega doesn’t want to think about too much right now, but he’s still not part of the pack. Bambam doesn’t know to what degree the rest of the pack members are actively conscious of that fact, but he certainly is. Right now at least.

Though it’s been coming up, more and more. Bambam hasn’t given it that much conscious thought, but it probably has to do with how Jackson and Jaebum’s relationship has developed into something too strong to ignore and just go along with. Everyone’s noticed, in their own ways, how the two alphas seem to be a little more intense with each other than usual, a little more on edge. Jaebum’s been bringing it up to Jovver, their emissary, feeling the ground to understand the potential future for Jackson’s place in their pack.

It’s been coming up, and that’s why Jackson fucking Bambam through his heat feels different for both them, if only a tad. Bambam’s spent mind struggles through the dissipating haze to reflect on things. The conflict that’s been at the back of his mind presses through. It all felt incredible and Jackson was wonderful and attentive in many ways Bambam can only truly appreciate now that he’s coming down. The omega felt safe, cared for and thoroughly fucked, but Jackson is not his alpha. Jaebum is. And this is not the same as one of the pack’s betas helping him out – they share the connection. Yet he felt good with Jackson, he felt indulged in a different way from the way Jaebum indulges him. Perhaps it’s the heat making things odd, but where Jaebum is all about taking care of him, getting him through his heat in all the right ways and reminding him time and time again that Bambam is his omega, Jackson was more playful, more focused on the sex rather than Bambam’s heat. Perhaps it’s precisely the lack of a bond that made this unique, that gave it this extraordinary glow.

Bambam shakes his head as Jackson collapses back on the bed next to him, having thrown the towel he used to clean both of them up in the dirty clothes hamper. No matter how good Jackson makes him feel, Jackson is not his alpha. Jackson can’t replace Jaebum. And that’s okay, and Bambam needn’t give himself a headache and a heartache after great sex like that.

Jackson sighs loudly next to him, an arm behind his head making his bicep stand out. He looks sated and adorable in his unique sexy-Jackson way. They lay in the afterglow of it with a sheet across their legs. Bambam thought he’d be more than ready for a nap, but his mind has other plans once more.

“Did you know that Jaebum hyung was my first?”

“Hm?” Jackson sounds as though he had been dozing off.

“I was saying, did you know that Jaebum hyung was my first? For Youngjae too, and I think Jinyoung hyung too.”

“Oh, you mean he took your V card?”

Bambam reaches over to pinch Jackson’s nipple and scoots away after kicking him in the shin, “I’m not telling you anything.”

Jackson laughs as he tries to guard his titties, “Sorry, sorry, sorry, fine, I’m sorry, I won’t say anything! Go on.”

“Yeah, so, he was my first, and Youngjae and Jinyoung’s first too, I guess,” Bambam starts over and Jackson hums. Thoughts about shared experiences and family float in his mind, “My parents were never like, opposed to me having relationships with people who I wasn’t necessarily gonna mate with, and I went on complete suppressants as soon as I presented, but I just—I mean, I don’t know, it’s not that I didn’t want to have sex with people, it just never really happened, I guess. I made out with some girls, I blew a guy one time, but that was about it. I’m kind of glad I sort of…saved myself for Jaebum hyung,” Bambam blushes faintly at the phrasing of his last sentence and the blush only deeps as he continues his recount, though he’s not really shy about it. “So you know, I came to Korea, big dreams, big goals, and you know I met Jaebum and Youngjae at Yonsei. I kind of fell for Jaebum hyung immediately. I was pretty infatuated with him from the get go and I could see in his eyes he wanted me from the moment he saw me. I think I totally worshipped him in my mind back then. I didn’t know what a nerd he is yet.”

Jackson has turned on his side to watch and listen. Bambam doesn’t know why he’s really telling him this, but it’s nice, remembering and sharing.

“I was totally wordless around him and he asked me out and it went from there. It was a little unethical cause it wasn’t necessarily him asking me to join his pack, you know, it was kind of-- just about the two of us at first, but we didn’t really care. He could tell I was a virgin, so he was sooooo careful, oh my god, I had to _ask_ him to stop taking it so slow. He was so caring, I was absolutely gone cause he was just so big and powerful, so experienced, I couldn’t even believe I was in bed with him, but he helped me relax, guided me, showed me how it’s done…” Bambam is smiling a dreamy smile, glancing at Jackson, and Jackson is smiling too. “I was kind of scared of how big his dick is at first, to be honest,” the omega snickers and Jackson joins in.

“I know right, it’s so…” Jackson shakes his head for a lack of words, “when you first see it.” Bambam nods in agreement and the two share a moment reflecting on Jaebum’s dick. “He’s not _that_ big though, he’s like, a little above average.”

“Yeah, I know, he’s by no means huge, but you know how it is when you see your first true alpha dick. Especially when it’s someone like Jaebum. Or I guess maybe you don’t know, I don’t know how it is for you alphas,” Bambam laughs and Jackson shrugs.

“I think—I think it’s kind of the same for everyone when you meet someone you’re really attracted to, so. And Jaebum has _such_ a nice dick,” Jackson grins.

“Yessss, I was scared at first, but honestly, I quickly learned to love it. It was great. He really gave me a time to remember.”

Jackson smiles at the ceiling. “Yeah, he does that.”

Comfortable silence slips over them. Bambam glances at Jackson to see him dozing off again. He still feels conflicted, but fond too. The omega is on the edge of succumbing to sleep too when he feels a familiar lovely tug at his heartstrings and he stirs just as the front door closes.

“Jesus, what _happened_ in here?” Yugyeom yells up the stairs after shuffling around the hallway for a couple of minutes. Bambam can hear him ascending the stairs, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think there’s animals in heat in the house...!”

He pops into his and Bambam’s bedroom with a grin a moment later. Bambam is smiling at him, warm all over for a beat, before he finds his underwear by the bed and throws it at the snickering beta.

“Did you get your sense of humor from me?” Jackson has stirred too.

“Me? From you? I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around, hyung. You were just a dull businessman before you met me,” Yugyeom sits on the bed on the side Bambam is lying on. He doesn’t seem at all phased by the fact that Jackson is in bed with Bambam. They banter for a couple minutes longer and Yugyeom starts tickling the omega, reaching under the sheet to tease his oversensitive dick.

“Who’s the animal now! You monster!” Bambam yells as he thrashes and almost pushes Jackson off the bed and then there’s some more yelling and laughter from all sides before Bambam manages to land a kick to Yugyeom’s ass.

“Children, please!” Jackson attempts to put his foot down like the responsible alpha he is while reaching over to try to tickle Yugyeom.

“Okay, enough, enough, enough,” Bambam holds his hands up and slaps Jackson’s finger when he makes to tickle his armpit.

The three settle down.

 “Okay, I’m gonna go take a shower and maybe sleep a little, it’s been a long day. If you need help with dinner, don’t wake me up,” Jackson quips then as he gets up and lets the sheet slide off his toned body. He finds his underwear on the floor and pulls it back on. Yugyeom is already climbing over Bambam to take Jackson’s place when the alpha leans across the bed, “Before I go, just let me—“

His fingers brush under Bambam’s chin and guide him into a gentle, lingering kiss. Yugyeom whistles shortly. Jackson walks out of the room, leaving his clothes all over the floor, as though nothing happened and Bambam watches after him with the ghost of a reluctant smile on his lips.

“Should I be jealous?” Yugyeom grins as he settles next to the omega.

“Shut up,” Bambam elbows him and he laughs as he turns on the TV.

Yugyeom kisses the omega’s forehead chastely, resettling into the pillows, “If you wanna shower together, funny business or not, I’m down.”

♚

Four times altogether Jaebum almost says it that night. Four times the words almost slip out inbetween breaths, moans, grunts as something heavy weighs down on Jaebum’s heart and his chest tightens.

They begin their climb to the surface earlier in the night, when the puppy dog eyes are brought out against Jinyoung’s resolution to stop peeling apples after he’s cut more than enough for everyone except, apparently, Jackson’s bottomless stomach.

They rise closer to the surface than they ever have before when Jackson stops by the maknaes’ room to say goodbye since he will be leaving way before they’re up in the morning. Jaebum watches him wrestle Bambam onto the bed and Yugyeom climb on top of them and their laughter elicits a wide grin upon the Alpha’s face.

The words are heavy on Jaebum’s tongue for the first time when he switches off the light by his bed and turns to see Jackson illuminated only by the dim glow of the desk lamp at the other end of the room. The man’s hair is still styled back, but the gel’s given out its hold and the locks look soft. His eyes twinkle faintly, his pink lips pulled in a tiny smile. The plane of his torso is beautifully rippled. Jaebum lets out a breath.

When did everything change so much? When did everything grow to be this…profound.

Jaebum’s back hits the cool sheets just as Jackson reaches the bed. The Alpha settles in the middle of it, pushing the light blanket aside. Jackson climbs on top of him unhurriedly, eyes taking him in, fingers interlocking with his. He straddles his legs and they watch each other for another moment.

Jackson leans forward, elbows bracketing Jaebum, legs straightening out under him. His lips linger by Jaebum’s ear and Jaebum’s breathing speeds up. Jackson presses a short trail of sensual kisses up Jaebum’s neck and the Alpha closes his eyes, “If you miss me when I’m gone,” Jackson whispers and Jaebum lets out a breath. Another kiss is pressed to the hollow behind his ear, “think of this moment. Think of this night, think of the way I’m going to love your body, of the way I’m going to take your cock deep in my mouth,” Jaebum shudders and his palms rest on Jackson’s back. Jackson sucks on the soft part of his earlobe, “Think of the way I’m going to ride you, think of your fingers in my mouth. And think also about the fact that I’ll be missing you as well. Think about the nights we’ve spent together, “ More kisses are pressed to Jaebum’s neck and the words almost slip past his lips, “Think about how happy you make me, think about how happy I’m going to make you when I come back.”

Each touch of Jackson’s lips is a blossom of tingles. The kisses linger and Jaebum takes a shaky breath, absorbing the whispers and longing to get away at the same time, “Think about how much—Think about how important we are to each other. Think about all of that and remember that I’ll be thinking of you too. And I’ll be touching myself _desperately_ , aching to have you inside of me.”

Something is rising in Jaebum’s throat and his fingers are shaking and he gets scared for a moment and presses them into Jackson’s sides and turns, nuzzles Jackson’s jaw till the man pulls away just enough for their lips to meet in a fervent kiss. Jaebum exhales loudly as they hold the kiss. His hands slide up Jackson’s sides to cup his face as the Alpha kisses him time and time again.

They’re moving suddenly, Jaebum rising and nudging Jackson under him to reverse their positions. He’s still holding Jackson close, a hand on his side, their noses touching. Jackson looks up at him with a swirl of emotions in his eyes when his head sinks into the pillow. Jaebum’s face is all sharp lines and soft shadows and Jackson is so in love. It’s his turn to tremble as Jaebum presses those words into his skin, from tender kisses along his jawline to small licks by his abs. Jackson finds himself more sensitive than ever, fisting the sheets. The Alpha drags his nose down his navel until he’s kissing right beside the trail of coarse hairs leading into Jackson’s boxers. He pulls himself back up then and presses more wet kisses up Jackson’s neck.

“I will,” he whispers as he lets their crotches rub together through their underwear. His nose is in Jackson’s hair and he inhales and Jackson can hear his heart thudding. It’s like he wants to say so much, but something stops him, so he repeats, sending shivers down Jackson’s spine, “I will, I will think of all of that.”

They make out for what seems like an infinity, tongues sliding against each other as their erections rub together through cloth. Jaebum’s arms are bulging and beautiful as Jackson’s fingers trace over them, adoring the way it seems like they’ll never give out. Jaebum rises with a sudden ragged breath. He needs more and Jackson wants to give him everything.

“Let me,” Jackson says, but he’s already sliding a hand inside Jaebum’s boxers to grasp his throbbing member. Jaebum drops his head to Jackson’s shoulder with a sigh and allows him to switch their positions again. He watches Jackson drag his underwear down his thighs, then rid himself of his own. Jaebum digs his blunt nails into his own stomach. Jackson licks a reverent stripe up his hard cock, then another, and Jaebum’s eyes roll into their orbits. Fuzz appears, faint and flickering at the very edges of the Alpha’s vision as Jackson takes him down his throat, bobs on his shaft with little wet noises and so much eagerness.

“Just like that…”

The other alpha’s fingers are all over, gripping and rubbing all the parts his hot mouth can’t cover as though he wants to taste and feel every centimeter of Jaebum’s cock. Whenever he releases him for a moment, he’s pressing his lips to the sensitive skin on Jaebum’s thighs, taking Jaebum’s balls in his mouth.

“Jackson,” Jaebum groans and his eyes are flickering while his fingers pull onto blond locks unintentionally. “I can’t, Jackson please, I need you—Jackson, I need to—“

He pulls him up to align their faces again and licks the musky taste off his lips. His strong hands roam his back and venture to his ass, squeezing. The kiss is deep and consuming, sharp teeth grazing flesh uncontrollably.

“Do you want me to open myself up for you, or are—“

A short growl rises in Jaebum’s throat to cut Jackson off and Jackson shivers and his dick twitches and then he’s on his back while Jaebum reaches for the lube. Jackson spreads his legs for Jaebum and the Alpha feels faint for a moment. His haste subdued, he leans into Jackson’s body, propping himself on a fist by the headboard Jackson’s leaning on. Their lips meet again. The sweet slide, the warmth, Jaebum can’t get enough. His free hand palms between Jackson’s legs and makes him arch, dragging up the smaller Alpha’s balls and along his thick shaft. Jackson’s fingers are hot on his neck.

“I want you so badly,” Jaebum mumbles against his lips as his finger presses on Jackson’s entrance dry. He’s almost shaking again. He’s never _desired_ someone as badly as he wants Jackson at that moment, to touch every bit of him, to convey his—his affection, to have him whole, to make him his.

Of course Jackson has to go ahead and drive another blow to Jaebum’s heart, “So take me.”

A minute later Jaebum is rhythmically sliding two fingers in and out of his partner. His lips trail around the pulse on his neck, breathing the life force that gives rise to Jackson’s hums and moans. He noses up to Jackson’s lips and kisses him deeply as his free hand slides over the other alpha’s muscled side to cup his face. The way he stretches Jackson’s rim by pressing his fingers along it electrifies the blond man’s entire lower half.

Thumb unconsciously sweeping gentle curves over Jackson’s cheekbone, Jaebum’s kisses turn more insistent but shallower, needier after he adds a third finger and swallows Jackson’s moans. They’re repeated tender nips to Jackson’s lips and Jackson feels as though something is building up – within him or within the Alpha – even though Jaebum has stopped moving his fingers. Jaebum takes a breath suddenly and presses a kiss to Jackson’s forehead. Jackson pulls back to look up at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” the Alpha whispers back. “Nothing, just—Nothing, come on, open up for me.”

Jackson moans as Jaebum resumes twisting his fingers inside of him, but remains confused a moment longer as waves of a different need and longing wash over him through Jaebum’s scent and heartbeat.

“Babe, ah—“

Jaebum scoots a little forward, pressing Jackson’s right thigh further into his chest to give himself a better view of where his digits disappear inside the other alpha. Jackson’s fingers are digging into his thighs rhythmically, his lips are shiny and puffy and Jaebum could do this all night long, make him fall apart with his fingers. He persists, backing away only to lean down and take the head of Jackson’s cock in his mouth. His tongue swirls around it in sync with his fingers, and his eyes are intent on Jackson’s face when he licks the beads of precum off his abs.

“Please—“

“What? Please what?” Jaebum’s voice is low as he continues a trail up to Jackson’s hard nipple.

“I’m really close, slow down, please, slow down, I want you to fuck me—“

Jaebum’s fingers still and he eases them out while kissing up to Jackson’s neck. He sucks several dark marks into the delicate skin there, then one on Jackson’s collarbone, until Jackson’s fingers are tugging on his hair.

Jackson’s breathing is heavy on his lips when he sits up, “You were saying something about how you were gonna ride me…”

Jackson shudders, “I _am_ gonna ride you,” and now it’s Jaebum’s turn to shudder. Jackson captures his lips in a kiss, “You’re never gonna forget this.”

The hum in Jaebum’s throat vibrates into a growl and back as he noses his way down Jackson’s body. He pushes the alpha’s legs open again and goes straight to town licking at his entrance. Jackson’s moan reverberates off the walls embarrassingly loud.

Merciful, Jaebum lets Jackson reverse their positions after only a couple flicks of his tongue. Jackson is breathless as he straddles his lover’s waist and tries to steady the beating of his own heart. Jaebum is watching him with expectation and lust and something really warm and bright in his eyes that Jackson doesn’t know how to deal with, so he kisses him instead. Jaebum smooths his hands down Jackson’s back, stopping right above his ass. Jackson moans into his mouth, out of contentedness more than anything.

And then it’s time for Jackson to sit up, lean, smooth, gorgeous on top of Jaebum’s rippled body, and reach to coat Jaebum’s thick shaft in lube before aligning himself over it and letting it breach his tightness. His face is twisting comically and his eyes don’t leave Jaebum’s and part of the Alpha wants to laugh and cry at the same time. It’s all bliss when Jaebum sinks all the way in and cups Jackson’s face to kiss him and take his mind away from the dull ache.

“So tight…” Jaebum whispers to his lips, holding him. “You feel incredible…”

Jackson lets his head fall back as he sits up again and his fingers find Jaebum’s, grateful for the way Jaebum squeezes immediately. The first movements are shallow and experiemental and Jaebum asks if he’s okay and kisses his fingers and then Jackson is putting on a show, pouring all his skill in the twists of his body as he moves up and down on Jaebum’s dick. Jaebum is squeezing his hands and his mouth hangs slightly open and the look on his face is unadulterated adoration that only inspires Jackson to grind down harder, bite his puffy lips more, moan unrestrainedly. The Alpha is vaguely aware that his heart might be trying to pop out of his chest because of the euphoria inside – because he has this perfect man in his bed, moving on his shaft, groaning out his name, because of the shadows that dance across Jackson’s face and chest, the slope of his cheekbones, the gentle curve of his jawline, his big pure eyes.

The sheer passion and emotion filling the cloud of heat between and around the alphas’ bodies is intoxicating and soaking into their bones. Jaebum doesn’t hold back on telling Jackson how good he’s making him feel and how spectacularly _beautiful_ he looks to the point where Jackson is glowing and tripling his efforts and the entire house seems charged with the power of everything the alphas are feeling. Jaebum bites down on his lip hard as he presses his thumb onto Jackson’s piss slit and watches Jackson’s body spasm in the grips of his orgasm which lands all over Jaebum’s torso, and then it’s his turn and Jaebum is lifting his eyebrows in a question.

“Inside…inside, cum inside of me, babe,” Jackson is breathless again but finds the strength to move again and milk Jaebum’s orgasm out of him and everyone in the house feels it in their guts when Jaebum arches off the bed and erupts inside of Jackson and feels like his insides are trying to burst out of his body.

“God, your eyes…” Jackson mumbles as he crashes down on the bed, half on top of Jaebum.

“What about them…”

“That glow was almost scary…”

Jaebum finds the strength to drape an arm around Jackson and snort lightly. Jackson wiggles his body a little to make his sweat-slick skin slide on top of Jaebum uncomfortably and Jaebum threatens to push him off. The Alpha’s mind is empty and bursting with thoughts and images at the same time. A couple of minutes later, they shuffle around to clean up quickly, but are entirely unwilling to not be touching each other for more than a heartbeat. Jackson surprises Jaebum by kissing across his chest and up his neck to his lips as they’re cleaning up. On their way back to bed from the bathroom, Jaebum wraps his arms around Jackson from behind and tackles him onto the bed into a fit a of weak laughter.

Much of the heaviness had dissipated in the heat of their lovemaking, but Jaebum is feeling it settle in again, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m all…I don’t know why I got so worked up, I’m sorry,” he starts to apologize once they’ve tumbled under the covers and he has Jackson pressed to his side. Their legs are tangled together and Jackson’s chin is touching his shoulder, “But I really, really enjoyed this though, you were great, I’m sorry if I freaked you out—“

“Absolutely no need to apologize, I feel the same way,” Jackson mumbles and nuzzles his cheek with his nose. Jaebum turns to look at his smiling face and his chest tightens and he pulls him even closer.

The room smells of sex and Jackson’s cologne.  Jackson smells of Jackson, of wood and chocolate and Jaebum, and Jaebum smells of Jaebum, of a spring meadow and musk and Jackson. A soothing breeze rolls through the open window. Jackson sighs contentedly in the warmth of their bed and intertwined bodies.

“Maybe…when you’re back, maybe we should go on a little vacation somewhere,” Jaebum says.

“With the whole pack?”

Jaebum considers, “Yeah, maybe, that would be fun. Or just the two of us.”

“I can’t take days off too often, you know,” Jackson draws a hand up Jaebum’s torso to find his fingers.

“You’ve barely taken any off in months, I’m sure it’ll be fine. And I can cancel class for a few days. Or we can go during spring break.”

Jackson hums, “That would work better for the kids too.”

“Yeah. Go someplace nice…maybe spend a little more than usual…” Jaebum’s hand is soft and comforting on Jackson’s back. “If we could find a nice house to rent, or a big apartment…Some place I could fuck you on every surface available…”

Jackson jerks away to meet Jaebum’s eyes and the Alpha watches him the way he blushes with endearment. He rolls over a little on top of him, holding him in his big arms and aligning their lips to kiss him passionately though without too much heat.

They find a comfortable position after, Jackson’s forehead pressed to Jaebum’s chest and Jaebum’s chin in his hair. Jaebum holds him close and as they drift off together, tranquil in their shared warmth and the matching beat of their hearts, the words are ready to slip out. He feels Jackson with every bit of his body and his lips are almost forming the words, and yet he can’t. He simply can’t.

Not telling Jackson is something that weighs on him like a brick wall in the next two weeks.

♚

Waking up is a fleeting moment of happiness and a sour continuity of sadness. Jaebum hates how anxious the sound of his alarm makes him sometimes, especially when he’s already under tons of stress. He had been clinging to the hope that their last night together (sounds so dramatic, doesn’t it?) would be memorable, that he would feel the familiar endless comfort and sleeping with Jackson in his arms would imprint in his memory as something to take consolation in when Jackson is away. Alas, as he probably should have expected, the night flies by too quickly, too ordinarily, and instead of waking up at odd hours only to take a deep whiff into Jackson’s hair and sink back into slumber, Jaebum has anxiety dreams where he’s fighting with his pack or being pushed away by his family and he feels just a little too cold or a little too hot the entire night.

At least it seems to be a nice morning and Jaebum tries to look forward to his day, to be happy that Jackson is going to see his family for the first time in six months. Jackson kisses along his jaw sloppily and he holds him tightly. Jackson himself is reluctant to move, always unable to get enough of how soft Jaebum is with sleep clinging to his features. They can hear Mark and Jinyoung moving about, going down to the first floor with hushed words. Mark wonders if Jaebum and Jackson have overslept, but Jinyoung tells him he heard Jaebum’s alarm. The house is quiet save for the gentle clatter of dishes in the kitchen as the two betas make themselves a quick breakfast before heading to work.

“ ‘m gonna miss them a lot,” Jackson mumbles into Jaebum’s pillow and Jaebum’s stomach coils again. He drags a hand up and down the alpha’s back. He wonders if this is all the indication that Jackson will give that he, too, dreads the parting moment.

Jackson gets up to shower and Jaebum sighs deeply, gazing after his perfect form. The dread within him has been growing steadily for a week now and today is the culmination. Strangely enough, part of Jaebum feels resigned, too, despite the already growing emptiness in his core. Why dread? What in the world is this emptiness? Of course it’s normal, of course it’s to be expected that he would feel bad with Jackson being so far physically, that they would all feel his absence – they’re a pack and although he isn’t really part of it (and that is something for Jaebum to consider another day), Jackson is a part of all of them. Especially Jaebum. But this… Everything has taken new, heightened dimensions and it feels like Jaebum is only seeing that now, although it’s been developing for a while, and the Alpha is confused and, what’s worse, a little scared. A little terrified to find out that parting with Jackson for two weeks can cause such violent turmoil inside him.

Mark and Jinyoung pop in while Jackson is in the shower. They wish their Alpha a nice day and tell him to relay their good wishes to Jackson and Jaebum smiles at them in his Alpha way from the bed, but he sees the way their concerned gazes linger on him.

Jackson makes Jaebum laugh as they enter the airport and his smile is so broad and genuine. His laugh rings in Jackson’s ears and breaks his heart. He can hardly unglue his eyes from the glow of Jaebum’s face. They hold hands as they move through the terminal and Jackson figures out what check-in desk he needs to go to. Parting for the short time it takes Jackson to get in line and check in his massive suitcases is a small pain. When he returns, fingers trying to sort out his papers, passport and boarding passes, Jaebum’s arm sneaks around his waist and holds him close.

“Wanna go to the bathroom and fool around a little? You have time,” Jaebum grins, joke clear in his voice.

Jackson fakes shock, “Here? In public? Absolutely not, I am entirely too proper for that sort of thing,” Jaebum chuckles at his words and squeezes his side. “Let’s just get some coffee. I have a little more time before I need to head through security.”

They hold hands as they cross the terminal and Jaebum realizes that he feels very _whole_ with Jackson’s hand in his, with Jackson walking by him, bumping shoulders with him as his boyfriend. Jaebum pays for their coffee and Jackson makes a little scene out of it, pretending to be smitten by oppa buying him a drink. Picking out a booth on the side, Jaebum lets Jackson slide in first, then sits down himself and wraps an arm around him. He nuzzles his nose into the other alpha’s hair.

“This is not bad coffee,” Jackson smacks his lips together. Jaebum guides his chin with a finger and kisses him sweetly, “Ah, oppa, you’re making me blush!”

The ten minutes they spend huddled together in that café cover Jaebum’s dread in a blanket of something soft, though not completely. When the time comes for them to part, Jackson tries to joke again, but wills himself to be more serious. He’s holding Jaebum’s hands in his. They’re both waiting to find words.

“Don’t be too sad, hyung,” Jackson says quietly, his face serious and soft and concerned, and Jaebum wants to cry. He squeezes his boyfriend’s fingers, “It’s just two weeks and we’ll talk a lot and then I’m back.”

Jaebum nods silently with a small smile. He raises Jackson’s fingers to his lips, then wraps him in a gentle hug. He pulls away and his hands slide up past the bruises he’s left on the other alpha’s neck to cup his face.

“Be safe,” he says and then kisses Jackson. He continues, between kisses, “And have a wonderful time with your family. And don’t worry about us. And send lots of pictures. And buy me something nice. And take good care of yourself and don’t be too sad either,” he’s in Alpha mode now, but also in boyfriend mode and it’s overwhelming.

Jackson presses their foreheads together, “I’ll text you as soon as I land. We can skype tonight. Or as soon as I get home.”

Jaebum shakes his head, “It’s okay.”

They hold each other and kiss with a desperate need to commit every detail about the slide of their lips to memory. A crushing hug follows. Jackson sniffles when they part and turns to straighten out the handles on his carry on. Jaebum keeps a hand on his waist, withering on the inside.

“Yeah. I’ll text you,” Jackson says and presses a final kiss to Jaebum’s lips.

Jaebum’s heart is falling apart piece by piece by the time Jackson gets on an escalator and turns to wink at him and send a heart like one of those idols. All Jaebum can do is watch and smile his fondest smile.

Jaebum strolls back to his car and pulls his phone out when he gets in. He already has texts from Jackson, along with one from Bambam.

 **Jackson** : just got thru security, the dude felt me up all over..  
**Jackson** : needy omegas…  
**Jackson** : where were u to defend my honor Jaebum

Jaebum snorts and sends him a selfie in which he makes what he hopes looks like a compassionate face.

 **Bambam** : have a nice day hyung and come home on time, were making a big dinner tonight. We can even skype with jackson hyung maybe [kiss emoji]

Jaebum’s smile is small and sad this time. He sighs deeply, starts his car and braces himself for two of the longest weeks of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal with this fic is really to put chapters out quickly, so I apologize for taking so damn long with this chapter. I'm also really sorry that this is all mostky sex! It wasn't my interntion - in fact, I know it might feel kind of off :/ I've been writing too much sex and it get's too repretitive and tiring, so i'm sorry. i promise the next chapters will have much more plot and things though! i just had to break this chapter here and organize things like this.
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated as always, and i'm really thankful you took the time to read this!! Comments, especially detailed ones, are always an inspiration to write more and faster because they show me you liked what you read and care about it!!
> 
> Also, I obviously have this entire universe planned out in my head with its details and all and for many of them i have specific plans when I'm going to reveal more about them to you. But some things are just in my head and might never be specified - so if you have any questions, anything you're curious about, do ask them please! if i have plans to talk about the thing you're asking about, i'll tell you, if not, i'll explain the thing in a comment. thank you!!


	3. Interlude: Coping Mechanisms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of the scenes in this chapter will have reference materials linked in the text, please do open all of those! You'll see why!

Out of his entire pack, Jaebum is the one who is most in touch with his wolf side. Whether it is that the beast in him is more powerful or it is just that he is a true Alpha, he’s the one who is almost more comfortable in his wolf form than in his human form. Not that he doesn’t enjoy being in his human form – he most definitely does, but being a wolf is just more...natural. Escaping thoughts of anxiety and troubles is also easier in wolf form.

And so while the entire pack goes on runs together, as wolves, at least once a week, under the call of the beastly side, the unyielding impulse to be an animal and snarl and feel the earth closer and sense the warmth of the blood pumping in the bodies of critters around and _run_ , run along your brothers and your Alpha; while they all do that regularly, Jaebum is the one who, if the weather is nice – and sometimes, if he’s angry and the rage is making his ears ring, in storms too – often comes home, throws his clothes on the couch or in the master bedroom and wolfs up even before he’s out the door.

Jaebum spends hours out in the woods behind their house, sprinting, feeling bushes scratch at his skin and the wind whistle in his fur, rolling in the dirt, howling, giving himself up to his beastly side. His pack’s territory overlaps partially with that of a neighboring pack led by a handsome smaller Alpha, Junmyeon, who befriended Jaebum the day he moved in. Some of Junmyeon’s wolves aren’t the friendliest of folks and object to the shared territory arrangement, but Junmyeon insists on being civilized werewolves and none of them ever dare expressing their distaste. They all know to avoid Jaebum if he’s on a “rage run” (© Copyright Jackson Wang, All Rights Reserved 2015). If one of them is out there when he’s cheerful, they sometimes approach and strengthen the packs’ allegiance through pup play after displaying their submissiveness.

[He’s a little ashamed to remember it, but one time Jaebum was out for so long that he couldn’t help himself and killed a rabbit and brought it to their front porch to eat. Jinyoung almost pissed himself laughing after he came out their front door to see what was causing the commotion only to startle Jaebum out of shaking the torn up rabbit in his mouth. Jaebum dropped the body and changed back into his human form, spitting out fur and shoving past Jinyoung to enter the house without looking at him.]

When the whole pack is out on a run, it’s usually Saturday or Sunday morning and they’re all vibrating with the thrill of being out there, running together, bumping each other playfully or engaging in some of the rougher wolf play, sniffing and grooming each other and sometimes even swimming in the lake. Some packs have denounced practices of spending time wolfed up as a pack, but Jaebum believes there is no better way to keep their bond strong. The pride and fondness thudding inside the Alpha when he sees his pack, all strong, unique, majestic wolves, on days like that is other-worldly. From Mark’s thin, long form and Yugyeom’s almost identical, only ganglier, body, through Jinyoung’s shorter snout and perky ears and compact, sneaky body, to Bambam’s skinny limbs and brownish fur and head that’s always trying to stand taller than it reaches. To Youngjae’s squarish torso, thick, almost completely white coat, and gentle eyes. And finally, to Jackson’s contrasting black coat, hunky body and quick limbs that are always all up in your business.

Jaebum himself is quite the grandiose sight. He’s unmistakably the biggest out of them, the definition in his legs and torso obvious. True to his dramatic side, he has a habit of posing with a paw or two on a rock, piercing brown eyes staring off into the distance. His coat is thick and luscious, easily resembling that of the legendary wolves of the Arctic, patterns of gray on his back flowing into a gorgeous yellowish white down his sides, only to turn white as snow across his entire chest and belly. He is pretty damn proud of his tail too, even though the award for fluffiest tail without doubt goes to Jinyoung.

When he’s in a good mood – on dewy weekend mornings around his pack that’s not uncommon – Jaebum lets his wolves play with him with almost zero hold backs. He allows them to tackle him, pin him down and pet and scratch him, mirth twinkling in his eyes as they groom him and nuzzle into his soft belly. He doesn’t necessarily prefer the affection over the rough play where teeth snap and claws are out, but it’s certainly always nice.

Other times, he pads wolfed up around the house, looking every bit its owner that he always does but also adding a cozy atmosphere of utter domesticity to everything.

Bambam and Yugyeom come home from college one day, all squeaky shoes and wet hair and loud snickers, to find a wolf on the couch. He’s half asleep with his head resting on his paws and his eyes a little sad, a little grumpy, and mostly tired. He blinks at them in acknowledgement when they notice him.

Once Yugyeom changes into sweatpants and an old shirt, he plops down next to his Alpha. Jaebum only glances at him and blinks as the young beta begins running his fingers through the fur on his back. The wolf’s body is warm and soft as Yugyeom moves on to smooth his palm down his head, rub his ears and scratch behind them. Jaebum is not too responsive, but he visibly leans into the touch, especially once Yugyeom’s fingers start scratching under his jaw. All is peaceful and nice until Bambam walks into the kitchen and throws a glance at the scene on the couch.

“Ah hyung! What is this, you’re getting fur all over the couch!” the omega quips as he spoons rice into a bowl. “And then you grumble about how _we_ always leave a mess…”

Jaebum has stilled under Yugyeom’s hand and is giving Bambam what can only be described as a glare. He pulls away from a chuckling Yugyeom, gets up and demonstratively walks over to plop on the other end of the sofa (taking up half on that part of the corner couch), rubbing his belly into the cushion.

“Aw, hyung, come on, come back!” Yugyeom whines. “Come on, hyung, you’re so soft…”

The beta stretches over the couch and his fingers reach Jaebum’s paw who simply pulls it back with a disdainful look in his eyes. Yugyeom thinks he’s never seen Jackson’s influence on Jaebum more clearly than in that moment.

Half an hour later Bambam is deeply focused on cutting the crust off his sandwich when Youngjae comes home.

“Oops!” he calls when he closes the door a little too loudly. Jaebum stirs on the couch, looking around without raising his head from his paws. “Oh, hyung! Sorry if I woke you up. You look really comfortable there.”

Youngjae sprawls on the couch next to Jaebum and buries a hand in the fur on his neck. The omega pets him absently for a couple of minutes while giving his own body a chance to rest, before flipping on the TV and moving closer to his Alpha. He’s petting him more enthusiastically now, experienced rubs behind his ears and down his legs, long, deep strokes along his spine, scratches along the softest parts of his fur right behind his front legs. Soon enough, Jaebum drapes his entire body across Youngjae’s lap. Jaebum is heavy and pretty damn huge, but Youngjae just hums, resuming his full body rubs. The wolf is fluffy and pliant under his fingers as he uses both his hands to scratch thoroughly on both sides of his head and neck.

When Youngjae moves on, one hand grazing down his belly and the other stroking along his jaw, Jaebum is completely relaxed on his legs, eyelids drooping and leg almost kicking in pleasure. Youngjae knows all the rights spots to hit. He can hardly get enough of how delicate his hyung’s fur is underneath his fingers, how pleasant, grounding, fulfilling the warmth of his body feels in his lap, so he lays his cheek onto Jaebum’s fluffy neck and continues stroking him.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom whines again from the kitchen, “How come you let _him_ pet you so much?”

Youngjae laughs. Jaebum lazily cracks an eyelid open and almost looks smug.

♚

It’s a Tuesday morning and Jackson is wiping cum off his lips with a finger and standing up from between Jaebum’s legs when he mentions it to the Alpha.

“Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you last night, but Himchan and his husband are going on their honeymoon and he asked me to look after their cat for a while,” he explains, picking his boxers off the floor and giving Jaebum a lovely view. Jaebum sucked him off on his knees as a “good morning”, face still soft with sleep, eyes gentle but dark, and Jackson returned the favor gladly, “So we’ll be catsitting starting tonight. I’ll bring the cat’s crate and everything. Whatever supplies cats have.”

Jaebum is frowning in confusion, “Catsitting? What?” his voice is still quiet and raspy and the puzzlement across his face as he stares after his boyfriend is adorable, but Jackson is already in the bathroom, starting the shower, “Jackson, we’re fucking werewolves!”

 

As it turns out, Nora is kind of lazy and very sweet and has no problem with werewolves, Himchan’s husband, Yongguk, being one. Jaebum had been very skeptical and quite on edge before Jackson brought her, but as soon as he saw her, something in his eyes softened. A couple of days later and he’s already taken a serious liking to her, cuddling her, playing with her and spoiling her to the point where Mark suggests they get a cat of their own. The entire pack loves watching him be adorable around her.

On Friday afternoon, Jaebum gets home mid-afternoon and wolfs up almost as soon as he’s out of the shower. There’s few things he enjoys as much as lazing around the house on Friday afternoons. He pads to the couch and leaps onto it gracefully, indulging himself with a couple of circles of his spot before settling down in the blanket nest he’d prepared himself earlier. Entirely too tired to be a functioning human after a day of lectures, independent projects and meetings, he lets out an audible sigh and curls up. He snagged the blanket from the hallway wardrobe where they keep spares and it smells like Mark and Jackson because the two were watching a movie (and getting up to God knows what funny business) under it on the couch last night. Jaebum is content.

An undetermined amount of time later, Jaebum is nudged out of his half-asleep state by the sound and scent of Nora approaching. He watches her jump from the coffee table to the couch and cross the cushions slowly. He’s only ever interacted with wild animals in his wolf form before and being in such a comfortable environment with another animal, in his wolf form, with all of his wolf senses and all of his choppy wolf thoughts, is a little odd, a little offsetting.

Nora stops a couple of centimeters from him and studies him, sniffing the air. Her whiskers twitch and so do Jaebum’s. She steps closer then and just nuzzles him, right above his eye. He lifts his head from his mighty paws and finds himself nuzzling back, sniffing her a little as she does him. She’s technically slightly taller than him at that moment because of the way he’s lying, so she has good access to the crown of his head. She licks between and above his eyes and he feels a warm shiver inside his body. Nora keeps nuzzling him and, eventually, he licks back too, his big tongue swiping a tiny stripe under her jaw.

They keep nuzzling each other, Jaebum getting more and more into it, and they’re in full mutual grooming mode by the time Jaebum hears a quiet giggle and glances over to see Youngjae holding up his phone and Jackson snickering next to him. Nora doesn’t stop her licks inside the shell of his ear, but he shoots from the couch to tackle Youngjae who is laughing too. ([◕‿◕](https://vine.co/v/ib9wTXEui7v), [◕‿◕](https://youtu.be/T-fPG7CeM7E), [◕‿◕](https://vine.co/v/MXqKpIJA51d))

Several of the pictures eventually make their way into frames and on the wall by the staircase and Jaebum ends up kind of liking them. He can’t help but admire how perfectly fluffy his fur looks in them, how magically light filters through his whiskers. He misses Nora quite a bit too.

♚

Often times, especially on rainy afternoons, Jaebum naps around the house wolfed up. He’s curled up into a donut sometimes, sprawled on his side other times, sometimes even letting himself drift off after he’s been rolling around and has his legs up in the air (rarely though, it’s way too adorable and letting his pack see him like that isn’t too good for his manly vicious Alpha image). Jinyoung joins him sometimes too, snuggling between his legs or lying on top of him in random positions, a tradition started a long, long time ago when they were still dating.

Recently, Jackson has taken it upon himself to play the role of an award winning photographer and use the napping wolf as a model. One of Youngjae’s polar bear plushies (white, fluffy and delightful, just like his wolf form) has become the alpha’s favorite prop, as per Jinyoung’s original idea.

Sometimes, if Jaebum is on his side, Jackson will sprawl Toby directly on top of him. Other times, he makes him the big spoon or gently fits him between Jaebum’s legs like a marshmallow the Alpha is cuddling. If Jaebum is on his belly, Jackson may pose Toby next to him and carefully spread a blanket on top of them, tucking it under their sides. His absolute favorite picture though is one of Jaebum and Toby side by side with tiny towels laid upon their backs. He frames that one and it finds its place next to the shots of Jaebum and Nora. ([◕‿◕](http://boredpanda.tumblr.com/post/137756309995/shiba-inu-keeps-falling-asleep-in-same-position-as), [◕‿◕](http://sasaq.tumblr.com/post/134712836958/%E3%81%93%E3%81%9F%E3%81%A4%E3%81%AB%E5%85%A5%E3%81%A3%E3%81%A1%E3%82%83%E3%81%84%E3%81%91%E3%81%AA%E3%81%84%E3%81%A3%E3%81%A6-%E5%88%86%E3%81%8B%E3%81%A3%E3%81%A6%E3%82%8B%E3%82%88-via-twitter-%E6%9F%B4%E7%8A%AC%E3%83%8F%E3%83%8A))

Jaebum is so used to Jackson’s endeavors that he hardly even wakes up anymore, preferring to snuggle into the blanket he’s being covered with or hold Toby tight. Jackson (and the maknaes who join him often) always spends more time trying to get away with lightly petting him here or there anyway – especially on his tail. Sometimes he even wolfs up himself and imitates Jaebum’s pose as well as he imitates his human expressions.

One time Jackson even takes a video. Jaebum is feeling exhausted, melancholic and quite sad, worried over work and other things, when Jackson tiptoes into the master bedroom, Toby and a blanket under his arm. Jaebum isn’t sleeping just yet and follows him with sad eyes. The blond alpha gently scratches behind the wolf’s ear before placing Toby next to him, snug against his side. He wraps them in a neat bundle and begins filming. Jaebum, of course, just blinks at him tiredly, so Jackson extends a finger to flick his ear. Normally, the Alpha would absolutely not indulge such disrespectful behavior from his ridiculously handsome partner who looks adorable entertaining himself with Jaebum’s ears, but he is tired and so he sits through a couple of minutes of ear flicking and fingers walking across his fluffy head, camera zooming in and out. ([◕‿◕](http://weloveshortvideos.com/post/134479354972))

In the end, Jackson strips down to his boxers and convinces Jaebum to shift around so the smaller alpha can throw an arm around his warm wolf body and the two can nap peacefully the way all pack members love doing with a wolfed up Jaebum sometimes.

In the mornings after a day when he’s taken a wolf nap, Jaebum finds himself eagerly waiting to receive a picture over Kakaotalk – “blackmail material” that Jaebum is ashamed of not one bit. In his wallet, tucked neatly between a pack picture, a $2 bill Mark brought him from the US a long time ago and some other memorabilia, is a photo of two wolves, one huge and with a snow-white tummy, the other black and hunky, on their backs with their legs in the air and their eyes closed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this is not realy plot-furthering at all and isn't too long either, but I've been thinking about this for so long, I just had to write this. It was such a pleasure writing this chapter! I haven't had such an easy and great time writing a chapter in a long time. And I think a shibe-inspired Jaebum is one of the purest, most wonderful things I will ever write anyway. I truly hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, feedback keeps writers going!! :]] And again, if you have any questions/confusions, do ask! Some things I will be explaining in future chapters, but I also might answer your question in detail if I don't have specific plans to address that particular thing. Thanks for reading and big thanks to Paula for supporting me in loving shibes.


End file.
